(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electron device which can conduct amplification, oscillation and other operations with a semiconductor element and under an extraordinarily low supply voltage and power consumption. More particularly, it relates to an electron device or semiconductor circuit which can conduct amplification, oscillation and other operations by the use of semiconductor elements permitting a high density of integration and under an extraordinarily low supply voltage and power consumption.
(II) Brief Description of the Prior Art
As integrated circuits operating at low power, there have hitherto been known the so-called complementary MOS (CMOS) circuit in which insulated gate field-effect transistors of the two types of n-channel and p-channel types are integrated, and an integrated injection logic (IIL) circuit which is a bipolar integrated circuit. Although both the circuits have excellent features, they are subject to limitations. For example, in case of the CMOS circuit, the manufacturing process is complicated, and it is difficult to raise the packaging density. In case of the IIL circuit, since it is a bipolar semiconductor device, an operation under a supply voltage lower than about 0.7 V is essentially difficult.